Winnie The Horse Gentler fan fiction: Another Coolidge Reuinion
by brbsingin
Summary: Look out! Chester Coolidge, Annie Coolidge, Hank Coolidge, Kat Coolidge, Dakota Brown, and Wes Williams, the Starlight Animal Rescue crew are leaving Nice, Illinois to come to Ashland, Ohio for another Coolidge reunion! They're also bringing some other guests with them. Get ready for some fun with a touch of mystery and a possible romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I sighed, staring at the computer screen in front of me. I had one more email left to answer on the pet helpline that I managed with two friends of mine, Catman and Barker, and I was clueless about the last one. I read it aloud again to make sure I hadn't misread anything.

To Winnie The Horse Gentler,

My parents are mad at me for buying the wrong feed for my horse, but I had no clue! I just bought him, and I don't really know much about horses. I bought what was recommended to me by the guy at my local co-op, and it made my horse way too hyper. I don't know what to do for him, or what feed to switch to. I don't know who I can trust. I also don't know how to get my parents to not be mad at me anymore. Please reply! I'm desperate!

\- Desperate New Horse Owner

I knew the exact advice I should give as far as switching the feed for the horse, but I had no idea what to say about her parents getting upset over it. I shrugged, starting to type a reply.

To D.N.H.O

Hey, congratulations on the new horse! Check out the package of the feed you had first given your horse. If it's high energy feed, there's your problem. Try switching to regular feed. Your horse may not need an extra energy boost, especially if your horse is young. And tell your parents that it was an honest mistake, and you know now what to watch out for.

As The Catman would say, peace! :) - Winnie

"Right on!" I jumped, turning around to face Catman (Calvin) Coolidge. He had snuck up on me like a cat burglar. He blinked. "Nicely put, Winnie." he said as he motioned to the computer. I laughed. "Thanks" I replied, thanking him and turning around to click send on the email. "Visit my pad?" he asked once I had clicked send and moved away from the computer. "Claire and Bart want to be on the scene when I tell you." He called his parents, Claire and Bart Coolidge, by their names only when they were not around. He always called them Mom and Dad to their faces. "Tell me what?" I asked, not getting it. He shook his head. "Can't say until after we split. Bart and Claire insist." I nodded slowly and headed outside. He walked with me and we both jumped on our bikes without a word. I felt the wind blowing peacefully on my face as we biked to Coolidge Castle, my name for Catman's house or as Catman says "his pad". I wondered what he was going to tell me that was so important that both Mr. and Mrs. Coolidge wanted to be there when I was told. I suddenly imagined Catman telling me his Mom was planning to cut my hair and glue it to her head, and Catman adding that Mr. Coolidge was about to seel me a car. I laughed, realizing how unrealistic that would be. Mrs. Coolidge wouldn't actually do that - hopefully, and it was definitely wishful thinking that Mr. Coolidge would offer me a car. Catman just gave me a sideways look and grinned, not asking what it was about. I liked that he understood me, and didn't feel as though he had to ask questions. Once we arrived at Coolidge castle, we parked our bikes outside and headed inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Immediately when we stepped through the doorway, Claire Coolidge was quick to run up to me and sweep my wild, brown hair off my shoulders, smiling sweetly at me. "Oh, Winnie! This hair is so gorgeous. You absolutely must let me work some hair magic and give you a curly afro sometime." she said. I laughed, pretending to be enthusiastic about it. Truth was, I wasn't all that anxious to have my hair all done up like %90 of the girls at Ashland High were. But if Mrs. Coolidge liked my hair, that had to be a plus. "Thanks, Mrs. Coolidge." I replied. "Saaay!" I turned around and watched Bart Coolidge walk into the room with a big grin on his face. "Winnie! Very nice to see you!" he said. "Nice to see you too, Mr. Coolidge." I told him, returning the smile. I turned to Catman. "Catman? What's the news?" I asked. No way was he getting out of telling me what was going on. He nodded. "Yeah," he said. "Starlight Animal Rescue's coming to Ashland for another Coolidge reunion." he said simply. I felt my jaw beginning to drop. "Starlight Animal Rescue's coming to Ashland." I repeated, stunned. "What do you mean? How?" I inquired, confused. Note to self: find a dictionary that lets you see inside Catman Coolidge's mind. "Isn't it grand?" Mrs. Coolidge said, her face bright with obvious happiness. I nodded, agreeably excited, but Catman still owed me an explanation. "Catman?" I said, glancing at him with a confused expression. Catman turned towards me and nodded again. "Uncle Chester, Aunt Annie, Hank, Kat, Wes, and Dakota. The whole crew is coming to our pad and I thought it would be cool if you were here when they arrive. They all want to see you." Mr. Coolidge looked at his son and nodded in agreement. "Definitely." he then looked back at me, taking his hat off of his head. "Saaay, Winnie, how about bringing Nickers? We can't have a Coolidge reunion without her." I couldn't possibly decline. "I'll be here." I promised, heading back outside with Catman right behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catman followed me back to my house with a grin on his face the entire way. Immediately when we arrived we both jumped off our bikes and headed for the front door. My sister, Lizzy, jumped out before we could get inside. "Hey, Winnie! Catman, I made cookies shaped like cats and they're so sweet! I figured you'd come over with Winnie so of course I had to make something for you, and I tried a new recipe this time so I hope you like it. Also I can't remember if -" "Lizzy!" I interrupted, lightly shaking my sister by her shoulders. She grinned. "Sorry," she said, unblocking the doorway and strolling inside, still smiling. Immediately when I stepped in, Catman behind me, I felt the fresh aroma of cookies filling my nostrils. Lizzy loved cooking almost as much as she did her lizards and other tiny crawling creatures that always creep me out. Catman immediately walked right up to the cookies sitting in a dish on the counter and took a bite of one, grinning. He looked at Lizzy and gave her a thumbs up. "Far out!" he said. Lizzy grinned back. "Sweet! They're chocolate with a little bit of cotton candy flavor. I was hoping you'd like the new flavor." I quickly turned to Lizzy and explained about the Coolidge reunion as Catman downed the rest of the cookies. She squealed through half of it, putting in excitement remarks. She wanted to come too. I looked at Catman, who looked like he had just ate the best cookies of his life. "Um, Catman, you left out one tiny detail about the reunion. When is it exactly?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be tomorrow night. I had a ride with another friend of mine, Hawk (AKA Victoria Hawkins), planned for tomorrow night. We hadn't ridden side by side with each other with our horses in a few years. "Tomorrow night." he answered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Immediately when I woke up the next morning, I grabbed my cell phone, which Hawk had bought me last year so we could communicate without me having to use the land line phone every time we wanted to talk. I checked to see if she was online and started a text message conversation with her:

Winnie: Hey, Hawk! Can't wai ltr! :D Victoria: Can't wait 2 c U! Winnie: I was wondering if we could possibly reschedule for this afternoon.  
Victoria: Hmm...Quite possibly! What time?  
Winnie: 11 &amp; then have lunch 12?  
Victoria: Sounds gr8! Meet u at pizza mart? ;)  
Winnie: Nah... :P McDonald's?  
Victoria: Cool Winnie: I have some news 2 tell u!  
Victoria: What?  
Winnie: Telling u ltr.  
Victoria: WHAT?! :o Winnie: I need 2 tell u in person. It's too good 2 tell u here.  
Victoria: U r seriously going 2 keep me in suspense?!  
Winnie: Yup.  
Victoria: Mean :P c u ltr!

I smiled and looked up from my phone. I couldn't wait to discuss the Coolidge reunion with her. 


End file.
